A sound that only you can hear
by Junewapper
Summary: She has been a peoples-pleaser but now Bella wants to live her life to the fullest. She starts by going to a new bar. A/U. This is my first story ever. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I can do this. I know that it has been a long time, but just staying at home isn't an option. I've done that for the last two years and the only thing I've accomplished is becoming a recluse and nothing more.

It's not that I'm unhappy...but stating that I'm happy is a complete and utter lie.

If I'm really honest I probably am unhappy, but I'm definitely not ready to admit it to myself.

But today I'm going to make some changes. This will be the first day of the new life I'm going to live. The new life that allows me to do the things I like. To be the person I want to be. But first...I have to make myself leave my house.

Last Tuesday when I walked to the station after a long day in the office, I ran into an old classmate. I hadn't seen Jake in four years, but we had chatted occasionally. He knew what had happened to me the last four years and was one of the few people that still wanted to know me.

We'd started talking and he had invited me to join him that Friday in his local bar. He knew I didn't like most bars, but he had said that this one was up my alley. He won me over by saying that if I didn't like it I could always go home. And that all new beginnings were scary, but I had to start somewhere.

So here I am...still trying to convince myself to start living a bit and head down town.

The first thing I see as I enter the door is a large skeleton wearing a helmet and a sword. Okay, not what you'll normally see when you walk into a bar, but this one is called "A Knights Tale" so I think it comes with the theme. The whole interior is made to look like it's made of big wooden beams and castle walls and all the decorations are medieval looking.

I know it isn't to everybody's taste, but I actually like it.

On the opposite wall I saw what appeared to be a bar constructed from barrels with big cast-iron stools in front of it. And to my surprise my next door neighbour Angela is standing behind the bar, pouring beers for a couple of people standing in the corner.

When she looks up I see the same surprise mirrored in her eyes that turns in a big smile.

"Bella!", it's Jake. He's sitting at the bar behind the people who Angela was serving. I walk towards them and knowing Jake, I order two beers.

"Bella, you made it", Jake exclaims. "And? You like?"

Looking him in the eye, I snort. "Jake, I just got here. Isn't it a bit soon to make any statement about anything other than the interior. And before you ask, yes I do like the castle-theme. But you probably knew that already."

Jake starts laughing. "Come on, I'll show you around".

He starts introducing me to the people who already sat at the bar when I came in. They all seem to be friends of Jake and I feel pretty relaxed with them. Now that's a first.

I'm really enjoying myself. The music is really good and playing just loud enough to keep a conversation possible and despite myself I don't seem to mind joining a conversation with people I just met.

"Edward, I like you to meet Bella. She and I go way back". I see two piercing green eyes and I forget how to breathe.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you".

...

"Bella?"

"Ehm hi" I squeak. Perfect Bella, you made a complete fool of yourself, just perfect. Now breath, oh God I think I'm turning blue.

I'm still staring in his eyes, awkward. Say something, anything. He'll think I'm a complete retard.

"Ihavetogotothebathroom" and then I practically run toward the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I can't breathe…I have never in my entire life seen eyes like that. I couldn't stop looking in those piercing green depths. I don't even know what he actually looks like; I only saw his eyes… Breathe Bella, breathe.

I really have to calm myself and get back in there before I make an even bigger ass of myself. So I start with wetting my wrists and taking deep cleansing breaths. After a couple of minutes I start to calm down a bit and after a last glance in the mirror I decide to take my chance and go back.

As soon as I leave the bathroom I look at the person next to Jake. I can only see his back, but what I see doesn't disappoint me. He's got long curling copper-coloured hair in a pony-tail. His t-shirt stretches over broad shoulders and muscular upper-arms. He's got a narrow waist and his ass…really nice. As soon as the door closes with a thump behind me, he turns around and looks at me.

I try to look away before it's getting to obvious that I'm staring at him, but it's like I'm drawn to his eyes. They pull me in and I just have to look.

"Do you want a beer?" he asks me as he smiles a crooked smile at me. The only thing I can do is nod, that smile just left me breathless. Again.

"So, you're a friend of Jakes. How long have the two of you known each other?" He asks me as he gives me the bottle of beer.

"She was my saviour in History" Jake replies before I can say anything. "We had probably the most boring, brain-dead history-teacher ever known in human-history and if it wasn't for her I probably had never shown up, ever. We would always do cross-words and discuss the latest X-file episode or the book she was reading." I start laughing. "I remember that, during cross-words we would always ask Mr. Drew if he knew the answer to 5 vertical or something. And sometimes he actually gave us the answer. It still baffles me that we never were kicked out. The only reason that he never did kick us out was our 4.0 average."

"So you bonded over the complete incompetence of a teacher?" Edward laughs out. Turning to me, he asks: "And what did you do after you graduated? Did you go to college or start working?"

I tell him about my teaching aspirations that went down the drain after my first horrific experience with kindergarten as a teacher and my subsequent decision to go to university to study History of Arts. That I really loved it, but life caught up with me and that I had to drop out and find a job. He nods and asks some more questions as I start to relax.

It's really easy to talk to him. During the evening we just tell each other about our lives, our interests and everything else that comes up. And before I know it Angela turns off the music and looks apologetically at us. "Ahem, sorry guys, but it's closing time. Bella, if you want you can wait here for me so we can ride back together, but I'm afraid Edward has to leave".

"No worries Angela, I'll leave in a minute." Edward says still looking at me. He slides off his stool and puts on a bomber-jacket but he never breaks eye-contact.

I'm having a hard time breathing as I try to respond to Angela's offer. "Yeah okay, thanks, I'll wait" I mutter in Angela's direction as I break eye-contact with Edward for two seconds. When I look up he's standing next to me and I stop breathing completely. "It was nice meeting you. I would really like to see you again…maybe go out for dinner?" I can only nod as he brushes his nose against my cheek and gives me a chaste kiss. "Breathe Bella" he whispers and then walks out of the door.

I take deep breaths through my nose as Angela follows Edward and locks the door. When she returns she has a big grin on her face. "So you had a nice evening, didn't you? You could have done worse, he's a great guy."

"Done worse? I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything." I reply as I feel my cheeks start to warm.

"Earth to Bella, he's really in to you. Didn't you see? He couldn't keep his eyes from you. And you couldn't either. Can you even remember when Jake left you two on your own?" She asks with a knowingly look on her face.

"Really, Bella, wake up. When will you start living a little? It's been almost a year since James left you. And if I'm right you'd already stopped living and having fun months before your break-up. Be honest, when was the last time when you went to a bar? Can you even remember what it's like to have some fun?"

Tears start to roll down my cheeks. "You're right. It's been years. But…" and that's when I break down.


	3. Chapter 3

You're too fat, too boring and too socially awkward. You're so bland. The only reason people put up with you is because you're with me. It's all your fault, always. I don't need to change, you do. If you don't shape up I'll leave you. You won't survive on your own, you're too weak. When I leave you nobody will ever want you ever again. I don't like it when you do things like this, if you keep up with it I will leave you and then you'll be alone for ever. You don't deserve me. You do not deserve happiness. Nobody wants you but me. .YOU.

All the things James had often said to me kept repeating in my head. I can't stop shaking and sobbing as Angela puts het arms around me. I hold on to her for dear life.

"Bella, what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry." she asks as she hugs me tight.

I try to stop, but new tears start to run down my cheeks as I try to tell her. "I'mmmm soooo sorry…it's just…sniff…cough…that…I like him."

"Awww, Bella, but that's a good thing isn't it?" She hugs me even tighter. "He wanted to see you again, didn't he? He liked you too."

"Yes, but he's too good for me, I don't deserve his time" I sob.

"I know what James did and said to you. I heard it and I can only imagine he said worse things when nobody but you could hear. But he is wrong. He didn't deserve you. You are way too good for him. And you know this, we've been over this already, you just have to start believing it yourself".

I see the conviction in Angela's eyes. She really believes what she's telling me. She's been telling me this for months now, but it's just so hard to believe.

If it wasn't true, why would James have said all those things? He didn't say it once; he kept saying it over and over again.

"I'm sorry Angela. It's just hard to believe. Why would he have said al the things he did if there wasn't a truth in them? I know it had to do with his own insecurities but still…it's just hard to ignore sometimes" I say with a deep sigh.

She gives me another tight hug and then get's up and gets her bag. "I know sweetie, but it will get better. I'm here for you, you know that. And now that you finally know where I work, I expect that you'll show up at least once a week." she says as she gives me a wink. "Come on, it's time to head home".

As we exit the bar I feel my telephone buzz.

When I look at the screen I see I've received a text from an unknown number.

"_Nice meeting you, tomorrow again Knightstale at 8? Edward"_

"It's Edward, he wants to see me again. Tomorrow. Wait, how did he get my number?"

When I look up I see Angela blush. "Ehm well, ehm, maybe I have given it to him…when you weren't looking. Sorry, you're not mad, are you?" she says.

I give her a hug. "No Angela, I'm not mad. Maybe you're right maybe it's time to lighten up".

" _Knightstale at 8 it is. Bella." _I reply.

"Okay, I need to get in bed. I need my beauty sleep now more than ever". And with that we head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns everything. I'm just playing with names.**

**I would really like some reviews. Some of this is really hard for me to write and I would really like to know what you think about it.**

* * *

It's nearly 8 o'clock and I'm standing outside A Knights tale. After a really long day of waiting, I'll be seeing Edward again. It probably sounds funny but I'm really nervous. Yesterday was great but what if he finds out I'm not worth his time.

I would really like to get to know him, but does he want to get to know me? I just have to find out.

As I push the door open, I see him sitting at the bar. Wow, he's really yummie. As I walk over I take him in. He's wearing some jeans and a tight fitting wife-beater. He's really muscular and I can see tattoos on his biceps.

As soon as he sees me a big smile appears on his face. "Do you want a beer?" he asks, as he gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. I nod as I start to blush.

**Two hours later.**

"Okay so it's a date, tomorrow we're going to the beach. Where do we meet?" he asks me.

"Ehm, what about the parking lot next to the skating ring?"

"Good idea, I'll meet you there at ten am, night Bella." And with that he gives me a kiss on my cheek and leaves.

As I turn I see Angela watching me with a big smile on her face. As usual I feel my cheeks warm, I cover them with my hands and look away embarrassed.

"Bella. Don't be embarrassed. You're blush suits you, it's adorable. I heard you have another date. Good for you."

And with that I blush some more. "It's not a date date" I stutter. "We're just hanging out as friends. We're just friends, so it's a friends-date.

"If you say so Bella. Are you going home now ?"

"Yes if you don't mind. I'm really tired and we're meeting at ten tomorrow."

Angela gives me a hug and I head home.

**6am**

Pfffff, I've been lying here for hours now. I've been tossing and turning and willing myself to sleep. And still, I lie sun is already coming up and I'm exhausted but my thoughts won't shut up. All I can think about is Edward. Every time I close my eyes I see his eyes, his smile. The way he leans against the bar, the way he moves his mouth when he's smoking. The way his lips move when he laughs. The sound he makes when he laughs. How he moves, how he smells. Everything.

Damn, I think I'm falling for him. No, I know I'm falling for him.

What do I do now? He'll never feel the same thing for me. He just wants to be friends. Who would want me as his girl? He won't. But he said it's a date…what if he's truly interested in me?

He can't be I'm damaged goods. I've got tons of bagage courtesy of James. Nobody in their right mind would want to date me. But he said it's a date…

I'm feeling so many things it makes my head spin.

I'll just go to see him and be his friend. Yes I can do that. We'll just have a nice day at the beach. Let him see me as a nice girl and try to be relaxed. Let him make up his mind. Listen to Angela. She said James was wrong. That I'm worth it. Let Edward choose and not make up my mind for him.

Okay, I've got three hours to become as pretty and carefree as can be. What do I wear? Where is that sexy bikini I bought last year?


End file.
